Vampirette Geek Incompatible
by MaiikoAkii
Summary: Maiko vampire depuis quelques années, retourne au lycée. Elle tombe follement amoureuse d'Armin, geek sur les bords. Mais voilà, cupidon ne cible pas toujours les bonnes personnes... Aventure, comédie, romance en tout genre ! Vampire et Humain ne sont pas compatible... Serait-ce qu'une illusion ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mon regard auburn glisse sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, assit en diagonale de moi, une console entre les mains, caché par son manuelle de science. Mon coeur rate un battement, quand je le vois sourire vainqueur.

«_**Il a gagné sa partie**_» pensè-je heureuse pour lui

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et l'envie de lui sauter dessus, me passe par l'esprit. C'est inévitable, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir ces envie irrésistible de le mordre et boire son sang. Ressentir ses émotions, ressentir lui tout entier. Cela à l'air louche, de ce sens mais c'est comme cela que les vampires comme moi, échangent leur sentiment. Sans oublier les petits débats mais ça, c'est un autre détail que je n'aime particulièrement pas partager et que je ne focalise pas, pour le moment.

Armin, depuis le début, me rend folle. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison mais quand j'ai croisé son regard azure, quelque chose d'inexplicable s'est passé en moi et depuis, j'en suis follement amoureuse. Idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi. D'en plus, il n'est qu'un humain. Les vampires ne peuvent pas être amoureux de cet espèce. Nous, les buveurs de sang, avons tous notre âmes-soeur, depuis je ne sais quel lurette et jamais cela à été sur un humain. C'est impossible. Ce n'est même pas une possibilité ! Ce que nous partageons, les êtres de la nuits, nous unis d'une quelconque façon ! Les humains ne peuvent en faire partie. C'est ce qu'on m'a expliqué, il y a trente ans.

Mon esprit ce reprend quand le noiraud gigote dans tout les sens, s'empêchant de crier son mécontentement ou de faire valser son manuelle contre le mur. Je souffle un rire discret, amusé par la situation. Il doit sûrement être obligé de recommencer quelque chose, pour être aussi énervé.

La sonnerie retenti et tout les élèves y comprit moi, nous nous levons en faisant crier nos chaises sur le sol et partons vers nos casier. Armin attend rageusement son frère jumeau qui est trop occupé à parler avec Rosalya, devant l'entrée. Sans un mot, je passe à ses côtés puis tout d'un coup, un choque électrique me passe de la tête aux pieds. Des frissons me parcours et mes mains deviennent automatiquement moites. C'est toujours ainsi, quand je m'approche trop de ce geek. C'est tellement étrange que ça me perturbe. Je devrai demander à Lysandre. Il serait peut-être le pourquoi.

Et oui, j'ai trouvé un de mes semblables dans un lycée. Cela n'avait pas été vraiment difficile à remarquer. Lysandre est doté d'une beauté exquis qui, je dois l'avouer, me charme. D'en plus, ses vêtements ne peuvent paraître inaperçu. Ils sont d'époques victoriennes. Peut-être pour vous, cela ne veut strictement rien dire mais pour nous, cela veut tout dire. Il a quelques vampires qui n'arrivent pas s'habituer à l'évolution et garde quelques manies ou goûts du temps où ils étaient humains. Ce qui résume à l'auteur de poème qui est Lysandre. Il a aussi un frère, qui n'est pas totalement sont frère de sang. Leig est le garçon qui a transformé l'argentin en vampire. Ils vivent dans leur coutume suivit de Rosalya, la couturière et éperdument amoureuse de Leigh. Elle est aussi une vampire depuis deux ans, maintenant. C'est justement son petit ami qui l'a transformé, alors qu'il l'avait trouvé à moitié morte dans une ruelle miteuse. Un peu plus tard, ils étaient maintenant tombés fous amoureux l'un et l'autre, alors qu'au début, ils ne se fléeraient pas spécialement. Leigh est couturier et gère son propre magasin de vêtements dans le centre ville. La raison pourquoi Rosalya ne l'aimait particulièrement pas était que chaque fois qu'elle le croisait ou en allant dans sa boutique, il exprimait toujours un air blasé et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Elle l'avait même rembarré - pour je ne sais qu'elle raison - et depuis, ils s'étaient détestés. C'était une fois vampire que leur liens ce sont attachés ensembles et créés un amour puissant. Je les envie, vraiment.

\- « **Tu viens Maiko ?**» me demande une voix enjôleuse, à mes côtés.

Je me retourne vers Rosalya, acquiesce puis ferme mon casier pour le suivre à celui de la blanche.

Je vous vois avez vos airs de ''comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu les connais depuis des lustres ou quoi ?'' Je vais vous souligner que non, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis nouvelle dans ce lycée depuis un an, maintenant. J'ai simplement fait rencontre avec eux, écoutant leurs histoires après avoir su qui ils étaient. Lysandre n'est pas très bavard ce qui résume à une courte histoire sur son passé. Je sais simplement qu'il vient au lycée pour surveiller Rosalya, vu qu'elle est qu'une novice dans ce sombre monde. Un petit rien pourrait tout chambouler et causer de graves dégâts.

\- « **Maiko** », me chuchote nerveusement à l'oreille, la concerné. « **Je peux t'emprunter ta bouteille ?**»

\- «** Ma bout-hm ! **»

Elle me boucle la parole en plaquant sa main contre ma bouche et me lance un regard noir tout en me faisant des signaux avec ceux-ci vers Lysandre qui arrive tranquillement. Une bulle explose dans ma tête et je réalise ce qu'elle veut me faire comprendre. Oh ! Elle est en manque de sang... Et si son beau-frère est au courant, il va faire un rapport à son petit ami et elle ne pourra plus retourner en classe, alors qu'elle souhaite avoir son diplôme. Déjà que ses parents se doutent de quelques choses... Ah ? Vous ne comprenez pas où je veux en venir ?

Je vous explique. Les vampires n'ont pas besoin d'une quantité énorme de sang. Nous nous rassasions avec deux sacs par semaine ou une, tout dépend la personne. Les vampires qui ne font pas attention à leurs alimentation peuvent devenir très indépendant de ce liquide rougeâtre et devenir monstrueux. C'est ce que Leigh essaie d'épargner à sa douce. Enfin, il essaie. Ce n'est pas évident de négocier avec une tête de mule comme elle !

\- « **Rosa, je peux te parler en privé, s'il te plaît ? Truc de filles **», mentis-je en jouant le jeu pour aller dialoguer où les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles.

Je remarque que le victoriens ne bronche pas, nous laissant l'intimité demandé. Je souffle victorieusement et va dans les toilettes. Je vérifies avant tout, toutes les cabines avant de débuter la conversation urgente. Personne ! Je me tourne vers la vampirette.

\- « **Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te nourrir ? N'avais-tu pas pris la quantité suffisante que Leigh t'avais donné ? Et avec tolérance, j'espère...**»

\- « **Heu ouais, c'est ça. Écoute, donne moi au moins une gorgé de ta bouteille. Juste une ! Et après je te laisse tranquille !** », me supplit-elle en faisant la prière avec ses mains.

Je tourne les yeux, incertaine.

\- « **Rosalya, j'aimerai bien mais c'est non. Je fais ça pour ton bien. Et si Leigh vient à le savoir, je suis morte. Tu comprends ? **»

\- « **Parfaitement ! Je comprend très bien**.»

Je la regarde incrédule, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de lâcher prise aussi facilement... Elle tourne les talons, irritée. Puis avant de franchir la porte, me fait face. Un sourire acerbe sur ses lèvres colorés de gloss rosé. Évidemment elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- «** Dans ce cas, tu peux dire adieu à ton début d'amitié avec Armin ! Mais bon, je ne crois pas que cela te fait grand choses, de toute manière... **»

\- « **C'est du chantage ! **» funimè-je.

\- « **C'est de l'injustice ! **» réplique l'argentine en fronçant les sourcils tout en croisant ses longs bras sur sa poitrine.

Je crois que j'ai beaucoup à vous expliquez sur les vampires et leur émotions. Parce que bien différent des humains, nos sentiments sont amplifiés. Que ce soit de la colère, à la tristesse ou à la joie comme aux pulsions. Surtout quand un novice vit des complications comme ainsi. Nous sommes plus sensible aux émotions. Un buveur de sang ne peut être parfait après trois ans. C'est beaucoup d'entraînement sur notre contrôle en sois. Cela peut donner des résultats comme la frustrations intense pour si peu, précisément comme Rosalya, qui me menace pour du sang. Et jamais elle me pardonnerait si je venais à crier le prénom de son babysister. Je pourrai simplement l'ignorer et agir en vampirette docile. Balayer ses paroles mais je ne peux pas. Pas avec elle. Parce que je sais bien qu'elle va le faire, quoi qu'il arrive. Et ce ne sera pas fini. Je sens qu'elle va me pourrir la vie ainsi que les humains sur terre. Oh mon dieu, juste penser à ce qu'elle deviendra sans ce putain de liquide !

Je n'ai plus que le choix que de succomber aux caprices de princesse Rosalya. Je suis pathétique...

\- « **D'accord ! Mais qu'une gorgé, hein ? **»

Elle se frappe dans mains, satisfaite et jubilant, elle me saute littéralement dans les bras. Cela me prend tout mon possible pour ne pas me effondrer sur le sol. J'ai beau être une vampire, quand la force de ton semblable te fait face, tu ne peux pas rester de marbre.

Je soupire, désespérée. Je suis me suis mis dans un sale pétrin...

* * *

\- « **Ok ! Fait vite, avant de te faire prendre, c'est d'accord ? **» je l'averti douteuse tout en regardant anxieusement toutes les côtés, à la recherche de la moindre trace de Lysandre.

Nous sommes à l'heure du dîner, dans un coin près du centre commercial à l'abri des regards curieux. J'ai réussi à convaincre la couturière - avec difficulté - de nous donner le temps d'être au déjeuner, par peur de me faire prendre ou plutôt de nous faire prendre par le chanteur. C'est moins problématique et ce dernier ne va se douter de rien ! Il va croire - et j'espère, du plus profond de mon coeur - que nous faisons que nos trucs de filles. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire supposer, une deuxième fois. Je sais qu'il n'est pas idiot ! 150 ans derrière, il doit bien connaître la vie, non ? Mais mon jeu de passe passe pour aller faire le shopping avec l'argentine, ne devrait pas le titiller. J'ai simplement peur qu'il nous surveille de loin. Car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est là pour elle et non pour se tourner les pouces avec Castiel. En plus, Rosalya est très magasineuse. Vagabonder dans les boutiques ne va pas lui donner grands doutes. Cependant, à bien y penser, ce n'est pas très crédible d'aller au centre commercial un après-midi de lycée... Une chance que j'ai pensé à faire les magasins, avant de rentrer.

Mon amie secoue la tête en signe positive, impatiemment et m'arrache l'objet de ses besoins. Je croise les bras et fixe Rosalya qui une fois frôler le goût délicieux de la boisson, ferme les yeux et presse sur la bouteille. La panique me prend quand je vois qu'elle boit avec avidité. «Non, putain !» Je fais le geste de lui prendre le sang mais elle m'esquive, focalisé.

\- « **Rosalya, sa suffit, bon sang ! Je t'ai dit une, pas cinq ! Rosa, reprend toi ! Merde ! **» grognès-je en lui arrachant à mon tour, après quelques débats, la bouteille.

Elle prend une grande respiration, reprenant ses esprits tranquillement. Ses belles lèvres charnues sont décorés de rouge et ses yeux qui sont noir changent petit à petit à sa couleur noisette naturelle.

\- « **C'est bon ? Tu es contente ? **» soupirè-je en rangeant le contenu dans mon sac à dos.

\- « **Ouais, je vais mieux. Merci !** » me remercit-elle en essuyant sa bouche avec sa main.

Je roule les yeux et lui fait dos. Très en colère. Oui, je le suis. Mais pas sur elle mais sur moi. Je suis vraiment stupide d'avoir accepté ce truc débile. Mais pourquoi diable, devait-elle tomber sur moi ? Parce que je suis trop gentille ? Trop généreuse ? Parce qu'elle savait à quoi j'allais m'attendre ? Parce que c'est facile de me manipuler ?

\- « **Tu es mieux de garder ta langue, Rosa. Parce que s'il vient à le savoir par toi, je vais te tuer et ce n'est même pas une manière de parler. **»

\- « **Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, je dois aller dans les toilettes pour me refaire une beauté. En même temps, je vais en profiter pour aller voir Sucredorge. Il paraît qu'ils ont des soldes incroyable ! **»

Même pas un remord ? Ni même de ; je suis désolée de t'avoir obligé à t'embarquer dans mon cas problématique ? Même pas ?! Je me fais violence pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Après trente ans d'année d'expérience, je n'arrive toujours pas à agir comme un adulte et battre mon point. Non, je reste la même petite adolescente avec tout ses défauts ! Misère...

Oups ! J'ai la mauvaise habitude de tout oublier ! Mon affinité avec Lysandre ne cessera d'augmenter ! Bref, j'ai oublié de vous spécifier le pourquoi je vais au lycée alors que d'âge d'adulte, je suis supposée avoir 46 ans. C'est simple, certes, long.

Avant que je ne sois transformé par ma ''tante'' adoptive, j'étais une adolescente bien ordinaire. Bon ordinaire ne serait pas le mot puisque je ne me rappelle toujours pas qui était la fille il y a 30 ans. Agatha m'avait trouvé dans une ruelle, nue, salle et inconsciente. J'étais à moitié morte et elle m'avait sauvé en me transformant en être sanguinaire. Cependant, j'avais eu une commotions cérébrale et tout souvenirs ont été effacé. Je ne me rappelais plus qui était mes parents, ni comment je m'appelais ou quel âge avais-je. Donc, Tati avait prit les commandes pour me créer une autre vie. Cela avait été très difficile car j'étais recherché par la police, étant une jeune fille disparut. C'est un peu plus tard que j'ai su mon histoire, car Agatha avait été obligé de passer dans pleins de chemin pour enfin avoir la possibilité que j'aille mes cartes d'identité. Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir qu'elle était mon vrai prénom. Je n'en suis toujours pas prête, d'ailleurs. C'est mon passé et avoir tout oublié me donne le droit d'avoir aucune culpabilité. Par contre, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé, étant dans une situation complexe et inquiétante. Finalement, j'aurai bien préféré ne pas être au courant. C'était si lugubre, si intense que sans arrêt, je n'avais fait que des cauchemars. Vous voulez en savoir plus ? D'accord, mais faites attention, c'est un sujet sensible.

Quand mon aîné m'avait découvert; j'étais dans un sale état, comme je vous ai décrit, tout à l'heure. Mais ce qui se cache derrière cette trouvaille horrible est l'affreuse vérité. J'avais été kidnappé par un homme, violé et laissé pour morte. À ce qu'ils disaient, cela faisait minimum semaine que ce violeur me gardait dans son appartement miteux. Cloîtré, sans manger, sans douche. C'était digne d'un film d'épouvante ! Fort heureusement, je ne m'en souviens plus, or, cela ne m'empêche pas de me hanter...

Bref ! Tout pour vous dire que j'ai refait ma vie. Changé de prénom pour ; Maiko Raye (c'est le nom de famille à Agatha) puis j'ai décidé d'aller au lycée, trente ans plus tard. Pourquoi ? Agatha et moi avons voyager. Nous avons enfin pu faire le tour du monde. Puis je me suis enfin décider à aller dans les études pour faire un bac dans la psychologie pour devenir, évidement psychologue.

Mon ventre gargouillant, m'arrache de mes pensées pour m'avertir qu'il a famine et qu'il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant aussi longtemps que je ne lui donne pas quelque chose pour l'apaiser. Je soupire.

\- « **Rosa, je vais me mettre quelque chose sous la dent, J'te rejoins plus tard **», j'avertis mon amie en marchant dans le sens contraire.

\- « **Parfait ! Envoie moi un sms une fois que tu auras fini ! **»

Je la salue puis marche jusqu'au Fastfood le plus près.

Quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais attaquer un humain pour me nourrir ? Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? Je mange comme tout être vivant ! J'aurai l'air d'un monstre, si je ne mangerai jamais. Un squelette ambulant suceur de sang ! Tsss, les fictions de vampires vous à tous mis des âneries dans la tête. Réfléchissez logiquement, avant de croire à des stupidités !

Le soleil tape dangereusement sur ma peau nu, m'obligeant à camoufler mes mains dans les manches de mon Kangourou et me capuchonner le visage. Il fait terriblement chaud et je presse le pas, affaiblie par le jour pour me réfugier.

Je tombe devant un Macdonald et va me commander une salade aux poulets. L'odeur de la fritures caresse mes narines mais quelque chose délicieuse et hypnotique se mélange à l'air. Ce qui capte automatiquement mon attention. Un frisson parcours mon échine, mes mains deviennent moites et mon ventre papillonne de... bonheur ? J'ai la nausée et tout d'un coup je perd mon appétit solide pour un appétit liquide. Je sais qu'il est là, près de moi à commander son déjeuner aligniez à ma gauche. Je fais tout mon possible pour me concentré sur ma boisson gazeuse mais en vain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Parce que son jumeau m'interpelle avant même que je puisse réussir à vider ma tête de la présence alléchante de l'homme que j'aime. Être amoureuse d'un humain, alors que je suis une vampire... Ce n'est pas la meilleure des options qu'il soit.

Alors, je me tourne vers mon ami aux cheveux bleu, un sourire faux sur mes lèvres pulpeuses. Il était aux côtés du noiraud, un large sourire jubilant illuminant son beau visage enjoué. Quand il remarque que j'ai posé tout mon attention sur lui, il s'avance à mes côtés. Un odeur quasi identique à Armin, circule autour de nous, m'obligeant à rester attentif à lui plutôt qu'à son frère.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne suis pas tout-à-fait attiré par Alexy alors que son odeur sanguine est pareil à celui de son jumeau ? Et bien, tout s'explique en un mot ; jumeaux. Ils sont jumeaux, ce qui veut dire semblable. Mais avant tout avec une orientation sexuelle différente. Oui, vous avez bien comprit: ce stroumph coquet est bien aux hommes. J'ai l'ai su dès à l'instant que je l'ai rencontré. Pas parce qu'il agissait d'une quelconque manière mais bien parce qu'il n'est aucunement attiré par moi. Les vampires son considérés comme des créatures désirables. C'est notre piège, notre pouvoir. Vous savez, il y a des animaux avec un camouflages captivant qui attirent sa victime dans sa gueule ? Et bien, c'est nous. C'est notre façon de faire les choses cruellement facile. Ce qui démêle l'histoire. Comme il n'est pas aimanté par moi, et, qu'il n'a pas l'aura sexuellement fasciné par la gentes féminine, mon aura ne peut être être séduit par lui. C'est simple mais compliqué, à la fois. Même encore, je ne comprends pas vraiment le sicle de tout cela et je ne souhaite d'avantage pas en savoir plus.

\- **« Maiko ! Tu n'étais pas avec Rosa ? Je vous ai vu partir, tout à l'heure. Sans rien me dire, d'ailleurs... !** » il fronce les sourcil, transformant sa bonne humeur en rechignant « **Est-ce que vous me fuyez ? Depuis la pause que vous ne m'avez même pas adressé la parole..**.»

Je grimace, me sentant extrêmement mal pour mon ami qui s'est senti mis de côté. J'aimerai bien lui expliquer la raison de notre comportement inhabituelle mais nous ne pouvons pas, c'est contre les règles vampirique. Trahir ces exigences, alors qu'il ne se doute de rien ou qu'il ne le réalise pas par lui-même peu causer des problèmes.

\- « **Mais non, Alex', nous ne te fuyons pas **» le rasurè-je en déposant ma main sur son épaule **« j'avais quelques soucis et Rosalya a voulu m'aider. Nous sommes désolées de t'avoir mis à l'écart, ce n'était pas notre intention **»

Je n'aime pas mentir. Ni même mettre mes amis dans des situations comme cela. Je n'avais même pas réalisé de ce que je faisais, je l'avais même oublié, stupidement. Rosalya, Alexy et moi sommes portés à se tenir continuellement ensemble. Je peux même dire que je les considère comme mes meilleurs amis... Donc avoir fait ce geste sans même savoir les conséquences émotionnelles du jumeau, m'a complètement passé par la tête.

Ma commande arrive en même temps qu'Alexy ouvrit la bouche pour me poser la question fatidique: c'était quoi ton soucis pour que je ne puisse pas en faire parti ? Je prend mon plateau, l'avertissant qu'ils pouvaient venir à ma table et me dirige vers celle-ci. Cela ne prit une éternité que mes amis s'attablent à ma place suivit du continuelle sourire éclatant du cadet. (Oui, Armin est née 30 minutes avant Alexy. Ce qui le grade dans le plus jeune)

\- **« Non mais c'est pas vrai !**» s'effare le gamer, les yeux grands comme deux secoupes couleur rubis, alors que moi je sursaute prise par le dépourvu « **Ce connard m'a prit par au surprise ! Va t'faire foutre, salopard ! **»

Je glisse un regard crispé au fashion, dérouté et comme réponse il tourne les yeux en balayant sa main, me sous entendant que c'est normal. Une idée de l'égorger effleure mon esprit mais mon idylle sur lui m'empêche de faire les pas. Je m'attaque alors à mon dîner, tout en prenant des discrètes respirations pour calmer mes tremblements. À chaque fois qu'on me fait ce coup là, même après tout ses années, mes réactions restent intactes. Mon coeur bats aux rythme à se faire une infarctus, mon corps réagit comme si j'avais vu un fantôme et je deviens nerveuse. Et je suis une vampire ! J'ai vu des horreurs, j'ai fait des horreurs et je tremble à la simple stupeur ! Je ne comprend pas.

\- « **Maiko ! **» m'adresse Armin en ne détournant pas son regard de sa PSP.

Je vous mentirai si je disais que le simple fait qu'il aille prononcé mon prénom, me laisse de marbre avec aucun battement affolé.

\- « **J'ai oublié de te dire : j'ai rencontré une fille génial ! Et j'aimerais que vous vous rencontrez. Tu vas l'adorer, j'te jure ! Et elle partage les mêmes passions que toi !** »

J'ai un pincement à un certain organe. Ma quiétude s'évapore comme par magie et ma salade me dégoûte, tout d'un coup. Je donne tout mon possible pour dissimuler mon mal être et ma jalousie excessive et, je ne sais comment, réussi à lui affiché un sourire jaune. Je sais, ma réaction est des plus abusés. C'est peut-être qu'une amie, rien de plus ! De tout évidence, Armin n'arrive pas aller voir plus loin que son écran. Ni même à aimer plus que sa console adoré, d'ailleurs (oui, c'est déjà perdu d'avance, ne me le faites pas répéter) Mais mes sentiments vénérés envers ce noiraud ne veulent rien entendre. Et comme vous le savez, les émotions des vampires sont amplifiés. Alors, il est bien normal que j'aille envie dégorger cette fille, même si je ne la connais pas... Si ?

\- « **Ah ? Ai-je l'air si désespéré en amis, pour que tu veuilles t'en mêler ? **» je raille ironiquement.

\- « **Hein ? Non, non ! **» se défend l'homme que j'aime les joues légèrement empourprés. « **T'es drôle, toi ! Elle m'a simplement faite pensée à toi. Du coup, j'me suis dit que tu aimerais la rencontr-**»

\- « **Et moi, alors ? **» se plaignit son jumeau la mine débité. « **J'peux pas la rencontrer, ta nana ? J'suis ton frère, à ce que je sache et déjà savoir que tu connais l'existence de d'autres filles à part nos amies m'échappe. En plus, je ne crois pas que Maichou veule faire amis-amis avec une inconnu. Pas vrai, Maiko ? **» me défend mon meilleur ami avec un sous entendu dans ses iris roses.

Si vous n'avez pas vraiment comprit, Alexy est bien au courant de mon amour fou pour son frère. Même qu'il m'encourage à sortir avec lui. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour me caser avec Armin, surtout à aller me foutre des pièges incontournable du genre : Inviter ou plutôt obliger le geek à le suivre à nos soirée cinéma, le placer à mes côtés parce que c'est le seul endroit vide. Aller au centre commercial et partir de son côté me laissant seule avec lui, pour me rendre des plus nerveuses ! Or, je m'entend bien avec le noiraud et je n'ai aucune difficulté à entamer une conversation. Ce qu'Alexy ne sait pas c'est le danger qu'il met sa douce moitié entre mes mains. Je suis une buveuse de sang, voyons ! J'ai envie de lui sauter au coup à chaque fois que je sens son odeur ! Et lui, il me laisse avec confiance et part sans se soucier de rien. Je l'avoue, je ne ferai jamais de mal à Armin. Quitte à me couper le bras ! Mais le simple fait qu'il soit si naïf me laisse dans un sentiment de culpabilité insoutenable. J'aimerais tellement lui démontrer ma vraie nature ! Mais je suis si égoïste, que je préfère qu'il ne le sache pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrache le geek. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Donc, comme je disais. Alexy sait très bien que je suis amoureuse de son frère et il a remarqué, derrière mon masque, mon désarroi de savoir que Armin fréquente une demoiselle. Ok, je ne peux pas vraiment dire ''fréquenter'' mais cela m'a tout l'aire de l'être. On connaît tous Armin ! Il est tellement réservé et dans sa bulle que sans Alexy, il n'aurait même pas d'amis. Alors savoir cela, c'est nous laisser dans le doute.

\- « **Elle n'est pas ma nana **» objecte le brun en le corrigeant, le visage pivoine.

J'ai envie de commettre un meurtre. Ce visage est supposé m'être destiné !

\- « **Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Maiko ne voudrait pas rencontré Anahé **»

Ses deux billes se glissent sur moi, un Bigmac entre ses mains.

\- « **Elle s'appelle donc Anahé ? Où l'as-tu rencontré, au juste ? **»

Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir d'avantage sur elle, ni de leur relations. C'est blessant, surtout quand Alexy poursuit la conversation, tournant le couteau dans la plaie, m'oubliant trop curieux de savoir qui est cette inconnu.

Je me lève alors, prenant mon plateau avec mon déjeuner que je n'ai quasiment pas touché.

\- « **Oh merde, j'avais oublié que je devais rejoindre Rosalya !** » dis-je en jouant la comédie. « **On se revoit en cours ! A+, les gars ! **»

\- « **Mais attend, Maik- **»

Et je disparus comme une voleuse.

J'arrive, essoufflée devant le centre commercial. Je sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche arrière et envoie un message à mon amie. Une minute plus tard, elle me répond. Je suis donc ses indications et la retrouve dans une boutique de vêtements, un paquet de tissu entre ses grands bras.

\- « **Mai' ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour porter tout ça ! Je n'ai plus de place pour choisir d'autre tenue. **»

Je roule les yeux et empoigne le tas qu'elle me tend. Une sonnerie de oiseaux m'indique qu'elle reçoit un message texte de quelqu'un. Elle le vérifie, un sourire niais sur le visage mais ce ravise.

\- « **Il n'est que midi ? Tu es bien rapide **» remarque-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, un pli en ''v'' se formant entre ceux-ci. « **T'as trouvé de quoi manger, au moins ? **»

J'acquiesce, en examinant les rayons.

\- « **Mon petit doigt me dit que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as fait une mauvaise rencontre ? C'est Ambre, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de fois devrais-je te faire remarquer que tu as le pouvoir de la dominer ? Elle n'est qu'une petite souris sans défense face au serpent ! Un jour, ça sera moi qui ira s'en mêler et crois-moi, ça ne sera pas drôle**.»

Je soupire, voyant qu'elle est complètement à côté de la plaque. Et son soulignement sur cette blondasse me mets les nerfs au vifs. Depuis mon arrivé, cette petite peste ne s'empêche pas de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, surtout rendre mon quotidiens un enfer. Elle trouve toujours un moyen pour m'insulter ou de me ridiculiser et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas l'égorger et la vider de son sang. J'ai promis à ma tante de bien me contenir, cette année. De ne pas faire les même erreurs du passé qui me poursuit chaque jour. Elle ne comprend pas que j'ai tourné la page et que je ne suis plus la Maiko sauvage que j'étais au paravant. Oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai déjà été une vampirette désastreuse et cruelle et j'en ne suis pas fière, d'ailleurs. Il a une grande différence entre le monstre et moi et vous allez bientôt comprendre.

À ma transformations, j'ai été trois ans sans aller aux études. Je devais me contrôler et jeter la populations dans le gueule du loup, ne semblait guère très enviant, pour Tati. D'en plus, je devais avoir un état civil et un bâti taire, pour entamer ma scolarité. Je vous ai déjà tout expliqué le dénouement. Bref, quand je fus prête, je suis retourné en cours et ça l'avait été une catastrophe. J'ai perdu mon sans froid, je suis devenu ce que je redoutai. J'ai maintenant un passé de criminel et si je pouvais, je ferai tout mon possible pour changer ce cour de l'histoire. Vous vous rappelez que les vampires sont dotés d'un charme exceptionnelle ? Et bien, il m'avait été d'une utilité cauchemardesque. J'ai séduis tellement d'hommes et j'ai fait tellement de morts que je ne peux même pas les compter sur mes doigts. Agatha m'avait arrêté avant que cela devienne une obsession incontrôlable. Pour m'aider, nous avons fait des voyages. Elle disait que c'était à cause de mon passé que j'avais agit ainsi et que prendre de l'air, changer d'univers me remettrait sur pied et ça n'a pas été tout faux. Et voilà comment s'entame ma vie, depuis. Je suis redevenu moi. Cette jeune fille sensible et timide qui a le coeur dans la main.

Cependant, je crain faire l'irréparable si la cadette du délégué ne me lâche pas les pompons. Cela me prend toute concentration et énergie pour adoucir ma colère et l'impatience que je consume envers cette morveuse pourrit gâtée à ses parents. Rosalya n'est pas mieux, dans l'histoire et nous nous soutenons mutuellement pour ne pas l'égorger chaque fois qu'elle crache malicieusement, sur nous.

\- « **Ce n'est pas ça et tu seras étonnée de savoir qu'Ambre ne m'a même pas adresser la parole, aujourd'hui.**»

\- « **Mais c'est un miracle ! **»s'enthousiasme-t-elle en me regardant avec rayonnement. « **Nous devrions fêter cela ! Ou le noté dans le calendrier ! Des jours comme ça, il en pleut pas ! **»

**\- « Oui, tu as raison** » raillè-je en retrouvant ma bonne humeur « **Il nous faut conserver ce moment miraculeux à tout jamais. Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour comme ceux-là arriverons spontanément ! **»

\- « **Il nous faudrait plus qu'un miracle pour que cela recommence..**» rectifie la couturière d'un ton exaspéré. « **Et ça, ça s'appelle ''diplôme'' ! **»

Sur ce, nous éclatons de rire en choeur. Reprenant de notre fou rire, nous poursuivons notre après-midi dans cette ambiance, sans détailler ni même débuter la raison de mon comportement changeant.

Nous sommes ressortis avec chacun un sac à la main. À notre arrivé au Lycée, Lysandre s'est dépêché pour venir nous gronder. Avant même qu'on puisse objecté, un beau rebelle à la chevelure écarlate et aux regards d'aciers vain interrompe le centenaire. Il ne devait parler de nos ''origine'' aux humains et dialoguer à Rosalya de contrôle en soie et de protection serait donner un doute à Castiel qui est très observateur. Alors, il se tut.

Je m'empourpre quand ce dernier m'envoie un regard rempli de désire. Mes charmes vampiriques m'étonnera toujours et je serai menteuse si je vous dirai que cela ne caresse pas mon orgueil de voir ce sex-apil être attiré par une fille aussi ordinaire que moi plutôt que la belle blonde qu'est Ambre. Castiel est très séduisant - pas autant que son meilleur ami Lysandre, ni même Armin - ses prunelles métallique me fascine et je suis fière quand ses beaux yeux orageuse ne voit que moi, quand je suis dans les parages. Ses cheveux rouge tombe finement jusqu'à ses épaules musclés et son sourire blanc est à tomber. Or, je ne suis pas attiré par lui d'une quelconque façon. Que ce soit par amour ou sexuellement. Mais je ne m'empêcherai pas de flirter avec lui, quand mon humaine égocentrique préférée serait aux alentours.

En revanche, Lysandre exerce une attirance fulgurante, sur moi. Il émane ce petit quelque chose qui m'anime quand il est tout près. Une sensation indéchiffrable mélangeant tout dans une explosion étourdissante. Mais il ne dépasse pas mon amour indéniable pour mon petit humain. C'est si... dubitatif que je préfère ne pas m'aventurer plus dans ce questionnement et me concentrer sur celui qui fait chaviré mon coeur dans un angle de 180 degré. Même si alors, quelque chose de pareil stimule en moi, en ce moment. L'odeur n'y est pas mais cela est plutôt chimique que émotionnelle. Je sais que c'est vague et ça l'est encore plus pour moi. Ne me demandez pas plus d'explications, s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais quoi détailler amplement.

\- « **Rosalya, nous nous reparlions plus tard, d'accord ? **» demande-t-il avec cette délicate politesse.

Or, celle-ci n'exprime pas sa joie vive de parler avec le victoriens. Même qu'elle lui démontre son irritation en le fusillant du regard, rebutée.

\- « **Maiko. **»

Lysandre s'incline légèrement et pars dans la direction opposée de nous. Quand ceux-ci disparaît de notre vu, elle pivote excessivement vers moi.

\- « **C'est fou combien il m'exaspère !** » ronchonne-t-elle en croisant ses bras. « **J'suis quand même pas un bébé ! J'ai bien le droit d'aller où je veux sans avoir l'obligation de le prévenir ! Un peu plus, et j'ai l'impression qu'il serait près à venir dans les toilettes des filles avec moi. Non mais, je vais parler avec Leigh, avant que cela dégénère. **»

Je hoche la tête, comprenant son point de vue. Cependant, Lysandre a bien ses raisons de la suivre ainsi. Je fais pareil sans même qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle est qu'une novice, après tout. Nous savons jamais ce qu'il pourrait arrivé. La preuve, elle a eu un manque de sang soudaine, ce matin et j'ai trahi Lysandre pour qu'elle ne fou pas le bordel. Et je crois que cela n'enchante d'avantage l'argentin de suivre les moindres pas aux ordres de l'aîné. Il a d'autre chose à faire et passer son temps dans un lycée où gamins et adolescents encombre son silence et exige son savoir intellectuelle qu'il a déjà exécuté plusieurs années, avant. Quelque fois, je remercie le ciel qu'il aille tomber sur quelqu'un comme Castiel. Malgré leur divergences, ils ont une très belle complicité admirable et.. adorable.

Leur affinité a commencé quand ce cher Lysandre - tête en l'air, comme il est - oublie son carnet dans l'établissement. Après mainte recherches, c'est ce rebelle qu'il lui rend son chéri. Ils ont fait conversation et leur goûts particulier sur la musique les a rapproché. Rosalya me rencontre beaucoup de choses que peu de gens ne me disent pas. Voilà comment je sais des choses que je ne savais pas et que je vous rencontre comme si j'avais été là.

\- « **Mais ne le blâme pas. C'est son frère après tout, qu'il le pousse à agir comme ça avec toi. Et je le comprend de s'inquiéter comme ça. Tu es- **»

\- « **Rhô, ça va ! Ne me le remets pas toi aussi** » grogne l'argentine en talonnant vers l'entrée du bâtiment. « **Je commence en avoir marre de cette rengaine. Tu es ma meilleure amie, peux-tu au moins m'épargner de tout ça et être à mes côtés comme une bonne amie le fait ? **»

À cette réponse, j'empoigne le bras de Rosalya et lui envoie un sourire rassurant.

\- « **Oui oui, promis j'arrête. Allez, la cloche va bientôt sonné**. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quand j'avais croisé le regard rose de mon meilleur ami, quelque chose de amère avait roulé dans ma bouche. J'étais très en colère après lui et je l'avais donc, ignoré. Ce fut dans cette ambiance morne que le bleu m'harcela de boule de papier, m'envoyant des texto que je n'avais même pas observé et de messages passé d'une personne à l'autre. Rosalya avait remarqué le froid qui régnait entre le jumeau et me lançait des signaux digne d'un mime, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, mais je lui avais répondu de pas s'en occupé.

La sonnerie hurle dans les couloirs de Sweet Amoris et avant même que je puisse m'enfuir, je me fais attaquer par deux tornades fulgurantes pas très d'humeur. Une chance que ce cour n'est pas partagé avec Armin. Il aurait tout autant persisté qu'eux.

\- « **Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?! **» ordonne mon amie en nous dévisageant, Alexy et moi. « **Ai-je raté quelque chose de très important ? **»

Je tourne ma tête vers le jeune homme, mes prunelles rouge vin le transperçant d'une froideur qui le fit frémir. Ok, j'exagère peut-être un peu pour ce coup, mais il reste qu'il m'a blessé en enfonçant le mal.

\- « **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? C'est moi qui devrais être fâché après toi ! Même après vous ! **» boude Alexy en nous désignant du doigt « **J'ai été délaissé pour des trucs de filles que toi** » rumine-t-il en soulignant parfaitement bien le ''_toi_'' imitant mon regard « **tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais pas en faire parti et tu me fais la tête alors que je n'ai riiiien fait. Moi aussi, je veux comprendre **»

Je me racle la gorge, pinçant l'arrêt de mon nez découragée. Il est si naïf qui n'a même pas remarquer qu'il m'avait blessé, deux heures plus tôt.

\- « **Oh, c'est vrai ! **» s'exclame la couturière avec une once de culpabilité **« je suis si désolée, Alexychou. Je t'ai complètement oublié ! C'est Maiko qui avait besoin quelque chose d'urgent qu'elle ne voulait particulièrement pas partager... **»

Je souffle en silence quand je la vois répondre parfaitement comme je le voulais. J'ai eu peur qu'elle déforme ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire gober. Mais cela n'arrête pas mon irritation que j'éprouve pour mon styliste.

\- « **C'est aussi gênant que ça, pour ne pas m'en faire pars ? **»

Nous hochons tout les deux les têtes frénétiquement, puis il abandonne enfin.

\- « **Tu nous pardonnes, Alex' ? **»

Pas moi, en tout cas. Pas encore.

\- « **Ouais si Maiko m'explique pourquoi elle agit comme ça avec moi. J'ai beau chercher, j'arrive pas à comprendre. **»

Pour la millième fois de la journée, je soupire et je le regarde, exaspérée.

\- « **Tu ne vois même pas pourquoi ? Même pas un peu ? Tu n'as même pas un petit doute ? **»

\- « **Non** » affirme-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noir. « **Même pas un petit peu **»

Je me claque le front et les joues en feux, je répond:

\- « **Tout à l'heure, ton fr-frère parlait d'une certaine fille et à la place de changer de sujet, tu as emplifié la discutions sans te rendre compte que cela me blessait. **»

Son visage se décompose et Rosalya s'étonne. Il dépose sa main contre mon épaule et s'excuse alors que l'autre s'obstine à savoir de quoi nous parlions.

\- « **Armin a rencontré une fille, sur internet. **» déclare-t-il en grimaçant « **Ils se sont enfin vu, la semaine passé et il trouvait que son amie ressemblait bien à Mai'. Donc, il a eut la brillante idée de vouloir lui présenter Anahé. Mais j'étais si curieux de savoir ça, alors que j'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle que j'ai voulu s'avoir d'avantage sur cette inconnu qui fréquente mon frère jumeaux. **» révelle-t-il en caressant mon dos pour me réconforter. « **J'aime Armin et la situation m'inquiétait. En plus, l'homme que ma meilleure amie aime parlait d'une fille et c'est jamais bon signe... **»

\- « **C'est pour ça que tu n'allais pas bien, tout à l'heure ? **» s'interoge-t-elle en croisant mon regard, compatissante.

Je lui répond positivement en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. Putain que je hais parler de ça !

\- « **Ô, Maiko ! Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était évident. On parle bien de Armin, là. Le gars le plus réservé de la planète ! **»

\- « **Même moi, j'arrive pas à le croire. Déjà que je savais que je n'avais pas de chance avec lui. Le voilà à s'intéresser à une autre fille que moi. **»

«**Alors, Armin serait en couple ? **»

À cette phrase, je sens mon coeur se briser. Qui avait dit qu'il était en couple avec cette gozesse ? La rage s'émerge tranquillement en moi. Non, non pas Armin. Non, non je ne veux pas le croire !

\- « **Je ne sais pas » avoue le cadet « Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Mais je crains qu'il soit amoureux d'elle...**»

C'est la goûte de trop. Je me détache de l'étreinte de mon ami et me frotte fâcheusement le front. La main passant dans mes très long cheveux brun, je les secoue légèrement et baisse les yeux abattu.

\- « **Mais ne te fait pas de grandes idée, Mai' ! **» se corrige-t-il aussitôt en souriant « **C'est peut-être que mon imagination. Tu sais que je regarde tout en grand. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est peut-être qu'une amie, pour lui. Tu connais Armin, il a de la difficulté de voir plus loin que son écran. **»

\- « **Ouais ! **» renchérit la blanche en souriant fièrement. « **On doit sûrement sauté aux conclusions trop vite. En plus, je l'ai vu te dévorer des yeux, l'autre jour. **»

Malgré ceci, ses mots ne me rassurent pas. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule à l'entour de moi. Avoir les émotions d'un vampire n'est pas dans tout les désirs. Je le connais par amitié, rien de plus. Nous sommes pas aussi proche, même si alors mon charme de sanguinaire la dévolu, comme explique Rosalya. Il n'est pas plus intéressé par moi, à part quand il est séduit par mon camouflage d'attaque victime... Ouais je sais, c'est pathétique.

[...]

Mon cours particulier de musique se termine. Il est 17 heures 24 et mon bus arrive dans à peine 5 minutes. Cela fait du bien de se changer les idées alors qu'eux ne veulent plus ternir en place. C'est dingue combien une seule personne peut te faire sentir aussi bas. Mais je m'accroche à la pensée que cela ne soit pas vrai. Pas Armin, pas lui. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante que l'argentin m'aille fait oublié pendant quelques temps, le noiraud. Faut croire qu'il a le don de toujours me changer les idées.

Je partage cette activité avec Castiel et Lysandre. J'ai été surprise quand j'ai vu que Lysandre le vampire de 150 ans s'était inscrit dans ce cours. Je lui avais demandé la raison de sa présence ici parce que bien évidemment, il devait savoir jouer quasiment de tout les instruments sur terre et qu'il devait surveiller sa demi-soeur. Il m'avait répondu que cela le divertissait et qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'être aux aguets de Rosalya alors qu'elle était avec son petit ami. Aussi, Castiel l'avait poussé à venir en faire parti et qu'il voulait apprendre sur d'autre objets musical car son âge ne voulait pas dire véritablement qu'il savait tout. En faite, j'ai découvert son inscription car il m'avait suggéré de m'apprendre le piano. Du coup, c'était une opportunité de pouvoir jouer l'instrument de ma passion et voilà qu'il m'avait tout expliquer.

Je dis au revoir au beau Lysandre et marche tranquillement dans les couloirs, jouxtant mes pas avec lui. L'écho de mes souliers contres le sol brise le silence embarassant qui me cloître dans une solitude insupportable. Dehors, les oiseaux gazouillent mélodieusement dans l'air frai de fin d'été. Je bifurque à gauche, et je réalise combien le temps est affreux. Des nuages gris survols le ciel, grondant à leur passage. Un peu plus loin, une couche de noir s'avance à pas de limasse, nous indiquant que la pluie et tonnerre ne tardent pas à arrivé. Soudain, une lumière s'illumine dans ma tête comme un claquement de doigt et j'accours avec hâte vers ma case pour aller chercher mes effets scolaire et aller rejoindre mon bus qui ne tarde à arriver. Une fois tout ceci prit, je sors de l'établissement. Une brise humide caresse ma peau pâle et il pleut déjà des cordes, me trempant de sa tête aux pieds. Par chance miraculeuse, je rate le bus. Celui-ci déjà en route, défilant le numéro d'autobus que je dois prendre. Je soupire et frappe le sol du pied. Je dois attendre maintenant 30 minutes sous la pluie pour aller chez moi. Génial...

\- « **Mais tiens, qui voilà... On a raté le bus, alors ? Tu sais que traîner dans les couloirs ne t'aidera pas à arriver à temps ? **» me taquine une voix roque, derrière moi.

Je sursaute et fait face à cette personne. L'odeur de son sang ne me laisse pas au dépourvu. Une arôme délicieuse mais aigre. Un humain que j'utiliserai pour me nourrir, en gros cas de besoin.

\- « **Tu sais que suivre quelqu'un comme ça, ça s'appelle de l'harcèlement ? Il a des hôpitaux pour des cas comme toi **» je raille sarcastiquement.

Castiel hausse les sourcils, amusé, ses cheveux rouge sang, collé sur son visage maintenant humide. Cette image lui donne un air exotique. Je me demande pourquoi ce bel homme est toujours célibataire...

\- « **Comme si j'étais obsédé par une fille comme toi, la blague !** »

Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce soit le contraire ? Ne me dupe pas, p'tite tête, je sais que tu en pince pour moi... Ton coeur bat dans un rythme irrégulier.

Castiel a cette aura intimidante, je dois l'avouer. Il a ce petit truc en lui qui me laisse pas de marbre. Je me rappelle quand il m'avait parlé sèchement, à mon premier jour au lycée. Je l'avais poussé de l'épaule par accident et il s'était énervé. Mon passé ne veut pas dire que je suis quelqu'un de dur et stoïque. Malgré tout les évènements, les situations affreuses, les rencontre, je reste la même petite fille qui ce fait frigorifié au simple regard. J'avais été que peu terrifié mais plus je le côtoie, plus je m'habitue à son caractère de cochon.

Ses billes charbons balayent le paysage, observant la température horrible qui nous mouille avec abondance. Mes vêtements moulent mes formes généreuses et je glisse ma main dans ma crinière pour la décoller de mon cou. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne cherche pas à m'abriter.

\- « **Allez, j'te laisserai pas sous la pluie encore longtemps. Ça me casserai les couilles de te voir avec une mine gonflés. Déjà qu't'a la peau pâle, t'aurais encore plus l'air malade. Lysandre m'attend dans sa voiture. Il te reconduira chez toi. **»

Un clin d'oeil de sa pars, il me prend la main et m'amène avec force vers l'automobile sans me laisser le temps rétorquer. Quand j'arrive devant celle-ci, j'embarque dans le côté passager alors que le rouge s'installe à l'arrière. Je désigne un sourire gênée à mon ami Lysandre et celui-ci me répond avec autant de délicatesse. Je rougis, sans trop le vouloir.

\- « **Je ne savais pas que je devais te ramener **» déclare-t-il en échangeant un oeillade complice avec Castiel.

Cependant, je distinct quelque chose de sombre, indéchiffrable que je n'arrive pas à deviner. À cette vue, je fronce les sourcils, dubitatif.

\- « **Tu ne prenais pas le bus, Maiko ?** »

\- « **Non, je l'ai raté et Castiel m'a offert de venir avec vous. Question de ne pas me faire tremper par la pluie. **»

J'entortille mes doigts, nerveuse. Une aura bizarre survole dans la BMW du victoriens. J'ai la sensation d'être de trop, comme si je ne dois être là. Je me fais problamement des films.

\- « **Castiel se faisait du sang froid, pour moi. Il ne voulait pas que j'attrappe le rhume. **» je rajoute, pince-sans-rire, pour changer l'air tendu par l'amusement.

Être vampire m'empêche d'avoir des maladies. Je suis un Anti-virus ambulant. Sachant que Lysandre le sait, cela embellit la blague piqueuse, parce que Castiel ne sait rien de nous. En y pensant plus clair, je trouve ça adorable que ce beau dur s'inquiète pour mon sujet. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un apollon te fait autant d'oeil...

\- « **Tss, n'importe quoi**. » se défend le concerné en s'approchant de nous, les bras adossé à nos bancs. « **Elle va m'faire chier à renifler dans la classe et ca va me déconcentrer. **»

J'écarte les yeux, surprise et m'empêche d'éclater de rire. Castiel, attentif à son cour ? C'est la blague du siècle ! Tout sourire, j'observe Lysandre pour échanger à mon tour, un regard tout aussi complice. Quand nos billes se croisent, une fossette se naît sur ses joues. Il joue sur l'arme d'embrayage et avance la voiture.

\- « **Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous r'gardez comme ça ?!** » s'enflamme le rockeur, en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- « **Rien, rien du tout. **» répondit ce dernier en tournant le volant

\- « **Mais ouais, tu parles. J'suis pas con. Vous vous foutez d'ma gueule juste de moi ! Vous me croyez pas, c'est ça ? **»

\- « **Mais bien sûr qu'on te croit, Castiel** » dis-je en me tournant vers lui. « **C'est gentil de ta pars de te faire du soucis pour moi et on trouve ça mignon. Pas vrai, Lysandre ? **»

Je m'empourpre. Je dois vraiment être forte pour envoyer cela à ce Rebelle à la fierté aussi gros que la tour Effel.

Quand au suceur de sang, celui-ci balais de sa main un signe d'abandon. M'indiquant qu'il ne s'aventure pas dans ce terrain et qu'il préfère ne pas s'en mêler.

\- « **Allez vous faire foutre **» crache le rouge en boudant comme un gamin de 10 ans, un doigt d'honneur dans notre direction mais restant toujours moqueur.

Je raille et replace mon sac à dos ainsi que celui de mes nouveaux survêtements.

\- « **Quoi, on amène Maiko à notre répet' ?!** »

Nous sommes maintenant devant la demeure de Castiel et pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, Lysandre a décidé de reconduire son ''meilleur ami'', - si nous pouvions voir sur cette angle - avant moi. Ce qui n'était pas prévu dans notre liste à faire. Je suis tout aussi abstrus que lui. Je vais participer à leur répet' ? Dans la maison de Castiel ? Avec son chien qui me fou les jetons ? Il est beau être ''très'' aimable comme animal, mais avec moi, c'est complètement le contraire. Il sent ma nature sanguinaire et ne s'empêche pas de montrer son aversion dangereuse envers la vampirette que je suis. Bizarrement pour notre argentin, il est adoré par l'animal et j'arrive même pas savoir la raison.

\- « **Tu déconnes, j'espère ! **»

\- « **Écoute, Castiel. J'avais complètement oublié que je devais aider Leigh à sa boutique. Maiko vit tout près donc, c'est sur mon chemin. Désolé ...**»

Il arque un sourcils, grimaçant de doutes. Cependant, il constate combien l'argentin peut être tête en l'air et acquiesce enfin puis descend de la BMW pour pénétrer chez lui.

\- **« Je ne vie pas près de la boutique... **» je restifie Lysandre, dubitatif .

\- « **Je sais. Mais je crains que Castiel ne jubile si je passe un peu de temps avec toi.**»

Je me gratte la nuque, toujours aussi perdu. Je ne comprend pas son comportement improviste et opposé. J'arrive même pas à croire ses paroles, ni même aux deux révélations impossible à admettre. Passez du temps avec moi ? Être jaloux du victoriens ?

\- « **Attend.. tu-tu veux passer du temps avec moi ? Et-et pourquoi Castiel serait-il en désaccord ? Je-euh**, »

\- « **J'aimerai savoir ce qui c'est passé, tout à l'heure. Je ne crois pas Rosalya et je préfère te le demander. J'ai plus confiance en toi et tu sais, Castiel n'est pas au courant pour notre secret. Cela serait malheureux qu'il le sâche et très dangereux pour nous.** »

\- « **Oh, je comprend. **» j'adhère en serrant nerveusement, mon sac.

Et merde... J'suis foutu. Putain, j'suis foutu ! Je ne veux pas perdre la confiance de Lysandre et s'il vient à le savoir... Bon sang, j'ai les jambes en compote, tellement que mon inquiétude s'embellit. Je suis au piège ! Je dois lui faire oublier ça. Oui, je dois ! Il faut que je le mélange, qu'il perd son questionnaire !

\- « **Mais tu as dit que Castiel n'aimerait pas ça. Pourquoi ? **»

Il démarre la voiture. Moi, je le sais mais quand il faut faire diverssion, je suis prête à tout !

\- « **Je ne crois pas que je devrai te faire par de cela. **»

\- « **Mais tu l'as déjà fait en m'avertissant qu'il n'aimerait pas ça que tu passes du temps avec moi.** » je riposte en croisant ses yeux verrons.

Il soupire.

\- « **Ne persiste pas, Maiko. S'il te plaît. J'ai échappé l'erreur et j'aimerai ne pas m'enfoncer d'avantage. **»

\- « **Mais- **»

\- « **Parlons de Rosalya **» m'interompe-t-il courroucé. « **Est-ce vrai que vous avez été faire les boutiques pour... Un rendez-vous galant ?** »

Son visage s'assombrit. Furieux. Est-ce si intense que cela ? Que je me suis enfui avec la couturière sans l'intervenir ? Et d'où sort cette excuse bidon du ''rendez-vous galant'' ? Alexy va me tuer, s'il vient à savoir cela ! Et ce n'est même pas vrai ! Je n'aurai même pas cacher un rencard à mon meilleur ami. Je partage tout, avec lui. À part, évidemment, mon passé et mon avenir de vampire. Peut-être lui a-t-elle envoyé cela par la même nervosité que moi ? Cependant, Lysandre m'inspire à dire le contraire. Étrange...

\- « **Pardon ? Oh ! **» fis-je l'ignorance. « **En faite, c'est pas totalement ça... C'est pour quelque chose plus... Personnelle. Je n'aime pas en parler alors... Elle t'a menti sur la raison. **»

Mon souffle s'accadé, je repose mes prunelles sur le sanguinaire. Je fus surprise de voir son expression tendu remplacé par sa douceur naturel. Je suis soulagée ! Je pense qu'il me croit !

\- « **Tu me promets que Rosalya n'a rien fait d'irréparable ? **» insite-t-il en tournant le volant.

Je croise discrètement les doigts. Je hais mentir et pourtant, ma vie se résume qu'à des mensonges...

\- « **Oui, promis. Tu vois, j'ai même la preuve ! **» dis-je en lui montrant mon sac.

Il hoche de la tête et nous arrivons à ma destination.

\- « **Bonjour la classe ! **» salue notre directrice adjointe, tout sourire.

À ce beau matin de Septembre, notre tuteur ''adoré'' de tous se rejoind à nous, plus que jubileuse. Ses cheveux gris sont relevé dans un chignon parfait, tout différent qu'à l'accoutumé et elle rayonne de bonheur. C'est quasiment terrifiant, je dois l'admettre. Elle trame quelque chose qui, je sens, ne sera pas des plus joyeux, pour nous.

\- « **Je suis ici pour vous annoncer l'arriver d'un nouveau venu ! Accueuillons notre nouvel arrivé. Aller, Rentrez ! **»

Le dénommé '' '' pénètre dans le local, le corps crispé. Son jolie minois du petit garçon charmeur est aussi rouge que les cheveux de Castiel. Adorable ! De sa main ganté en cuir noir, les doigts dévouvèrent, il nous salut maladroitement. Il est vêtu d'un style militaire: une camisole noire moulant tout ses musculation que plus salivante, une chemise blanche à courte manche et des pantalons de couleur kaki du même désign que ceux de l'armée ainsi que les bottes complétant le look du parfait cliché du ''mauvais garçon''. Cependant, il a l'air d'émaner plus que de la délicatesse qu'autre chose.

À mes côtés, j'entend le coeur de mon meilleur ami battre d'une palpitation si irégulier que je n'arrive plus à me consentrer sur le nouveau. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'observer son visage pour deviner ce qu'il exprime. Son organe m'indique clairement que les tambours chamadeuse, expriment clairement un sentiment au-delà de la peur. Il est séduit.

\- « **Comment le trouves-tu ? **» chuchotè-je au bleu dans un ton que ne peut entendre.

\- « **Il n'est pas mal... Je pourrai bien le mettre dans ma liste de Séduction V.I.P **» déclare-t-il, une risette aux coin de ses lèvres.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- « _**Séduction V.I.P **_**? Puis-je avoir une description plausible, s'il te plaît ?**» demandè-je incrédule.

\- « _**Séduction V.I.P: **_**Liste V.I.P où une personne qualifié est choisi pour être séduit intinement; nudité et surplus. Séduction V.I.P est un terme utiliser pour d'écrire poliment une relation sexuelle sans engagement et pour charmer l'individu en exhibiant son corps tel un paon humain.** »

Les yeux exhorbités, je le dévisage. Mais où a-t-il pu inventer cela ?!

\- « **C'est du sérieux, ton truc ! **»

\- « **Ouais, je sais **» raille-t-il en toisant le grand brun. **« Tu crois qu'il est aux hommes ? Ou qu'il a une copine ou un copain ? Ça te dit de m'aider à faire des recherches sur lui ? **»

\- « **Pour le séduir avec ton joli petit cul ? **» dis-je avec malice

\- « **Non, pour le séduir bien plus qu'avec mon joli petit cul **» dit-il en plissant ses yeux rose, sautillant ses sourcils en signe de sous-entendu. « **En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il serait déçu de la fermeter que porte mes fesses ! **»

\- « **Évidement, elles sont trop parfaites. J'te mentirai si je dirai qu'elles ne me font pas de l'effets. **»

Je lui lance un clin d'oeil aguicheur, tout en restant posé.

\- « **Désolée ma belle, les femmes c'pas mon truc. En revanche, mon frère. Tu devrais peut-être faire pareil que moi. À bien le connaître, il n'a jamais vu un corps d'une femme en dehors de l'écran. Il sera séduit sur le champs et je t'assure qu'il n'aura pas que lui, qui sera charmé... Aïe ! Mais euh ! **»

\- « **Rhô que tu peux être grossier, quelques fois ! **» dis-je en éclatant de rire « **Tu peux toujours rêvez, si seulement il pourrait lever les yeux de ses trucs électronique. J'suis sûre qu'un éléphant rose et l'apocalypse passerrait devant lui et il ne le verait même pas. Je ne vois pas ce que mon corps changerait.**»

\- « **Chérie, les miracles existent ! J'te jure, suis mon conseil. J'ai toujours été satisfait, moi ! **»

\- « **Merci du conseil mais non. **» je lui lance un clin d'oeil.

Il fait claquer sa langue en désaprobation, secouant sa tête de chaque côté.

\- « **Ahh, que tu peux être têtu ! **»

\- « **Hum-hum ! Vous là-bas ! **» désigne notre directrice de son doigt parfaitement manucuré d'un rose pâle. « **Je vous dérange, peut-être ? **» elle nous foudroit du regard. « **Comme vous étiez trop occupée à vous placotez, vous seriez privé de guider notre nouvel élève aujourd'hui ! Sur ce, Professeur Faraize, je vous laisse avec Kentin. Passez une belle journée !** »

\- « **Non mais c'est pas vrai ! **» murmure Alexy heureux. « **On dirait que la chance m'a frappé ! C'est la première fois que je remercie la Directrice de nous avoir ''**_**punis**_**'' **»

\- « **Tu crois qu'elle a entendu tes souhaits ? **»

\- **« J'sais pas mais en tout cas, je commence à bien l'aimer, cette dirlo' ! »**

Je commence à la trouver bizarre, moi, cette dirlo'.

À la pause, nous déhambulons avec Kentin, sous les yeux aguicheur de mon ami. Celui-ci fait quelques avances sans trop le brusquer et lui donne plus d'attention que je lui porte. Je suis aussi suspendu à ses yeux qu'Alexy. Ils sont si beaux, si vert que cela m'a l'aire irréelle. Ils brillent sous les néons des couloir et quand il sourit, cela ne fait qu'accentuer sa beauté. Il est grand, une tête plus que moi ce qui égalise le styliste. Il est très gentil, même que cela pourrait lui donner défaut, comme moi. Généreux, à ce qu'il nous rencontre mais toujours aussi franche. Il m'a l'air quelqu'un de très bien, aussi bien pour le bleu. Maintenant, il faut savoir de quels sexe est-il attiré. Je ne peux deviner. La raison pour Alexy est qu'il est le jumeau d'Armin ; ce qui veut dire même sang ; même liens. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai comprit, à force de me poser le même questionnement.

\- « **Alors, pourquoi avoir changé de lycée ? Tu as déménagé ? **» enquit-il d'une voix enthousiasme.

\- « **Non, c'est..euh.. **» _(ses joues deviennes d'un rose très foncé) _« **Une.. c'est pour un fille. Elle a changé d'école et quand j'ai fini mon année militaire, j'ai voulu la rejoindre ici. **»

Je n'ai besoin de tourner la tête pour voir la déception décorer les yeux rose de mon ami. Je le comprend. Je le comprend très bien, même. Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir ce que l'on désire.

\- « **Haa ? Qu'elles filles ? Elle est en qu'elle année ?** »

Cependant son ton reste intacte. Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est qu'un ''kiff'', pas une amourette du coup de foudre.

\- « **Même année que nous, en cinquième. Elle s'appelle Lynn, vous la connaissez ? **» questionne-t-il avec une espoir émerveillé dans ses magnifique émeraudes.

\- « **Évidement, elle ne passe pas inaperçut ! Elle est dans l'autre groupe, malheureusement. Mais nous partageons deux cours, avec elle. Donc, tu la veras bientôt. **»

Lynn. Elle est arrivé peu après moi. Dès l'instant qu'elle avait posé le pied dans le cour, tout le monde l'appréciaient. Elle a ce petit côté rigolo et maladroit qui nous aimantes vers elle. Elle est petite, mignonne et plein d'attaches. Mais il a un hic, pour ce jeune militaire. Lynn fréquente depuis peu, le jeune miliardaire. Il vient souvent la chercher, après le cours. J'hésite à lui dire...

La cloche retentit et nous nous hâtons à prendre nos effets pour retourner en classe. Science. Qu'il est chanceux, nous le partageons avec le deuxième groupe de cinquième...

Ce fut un après-midi merdique. Les retrouvailles de Lynn et Kentin ne me rendaient pas plus joyeuse que cela. Et l'abrutit, elle ne voyait même pas les yeux attentionnés de son vieille ami ! Elle lui souriait innocement sans se rendre compte qu'il la dévorait. Que l'amour, c'est stupide ! Et le pire dans tout cela, ce que je vie une semblante relation. Armin ne me voit pas, ne remarque ni mes gestes, ni mon idylle et préfère fréquenter cette inconnue plutôt la vampirette que je suis. Tss, pitoyable.

\- « **Arrête de le regarder comme ça, tu fais peur !** » gronde Rosalya en me poussant de l'épaule. « **Ce n'est pas à le foudroyant qu'il va tomber dans tes filets. Tu devrais peut-être faire quelques avances. Tout les deux, nous savons qu'il a un faible pour toi. C'est indéniable et** » _(elle zieute les alentours, à la recherche d'oreille curieux) _« **On est des vampires ! **» chuchote-elle « **Ton charme ne lui passe pas inaperçut, crois-moi ! Cette Antruc ne restera pas longtemps dans son coeur. Sinon, nous aurions qu'à la kidnapper, demander ses secrets pour le séduir, l'attacher comme un cochons et l'emboîter ! **»

Je lève les yeux aux ciel, tu ne peux savoir combien j'aimerai !

\- « **J'ai bien peur qu'Armin n'aime seulement ce que le monstre sanguinaire l'illusionne. Comme Castiel. Tu vois comment il me dévore ? **»

Je le pointe de la tête et Rosalya le regarde. Celui-ci mange ses frites, les yeux rivés sur moi, un sourire séduisant sur les levres qu'Ambre fondrait immédiatement devant. Lysandre ne porte attention à cela, perdu dans son carnet.

\- « **Tu peux bien me dire ce que tu fais là, à te morfondre sur ton sors alors que le fantasme de toute femme de mange des yeux ? **»

Je m'exclame, amusé et terriblement gênée. Or, je me renforge tout d'un coup mausade.

\- « **Honnêtement, s'est que j'ai peur. Imagine ! Qui va bien le prendre, si je venais à coucher avec Castiel Walls ? Et si Armin serait amoureux de moi, il en serait dégouté ! Lysandre ne serait pas fière de moi et je vais perdre sa confiance. Ambre voudra me tuer et je ne peux me défendre sans lui couper la tête. De tant plus que je ne contrôle pas ma soif. Avoir des relations sexuelle avec un humain pourrait le tuer ! **»

Elle plisse le nez, découragée du fait que j'ai raison. Elle croise les bras et boude, en regardant Armin et Castiel. Puis soudain, elle se raidit le dos, l'exclamation découvrant son beau visage.

\- « **Parlant d'amour, t'as pas remarqué que notre petit jumeau est sous le charme du nouveau ? **» commante la blanche en fixant notre ami à la table où Lynn Kim et Kentin jasaient tranquillement

\- « **Ne m'en parle pas ! Il avait l'intention de le mettre dans sa liste de **_**Séduction V.I.P **_**! **» je raille, retrouvant mon humeur.

\- « _**Séduction V.I.P **_**?** » interroge-t-elle avec la même mine que moi à cette révélations.

Je rie bruyamment.

\- « **Si je me rappelle bien, et je site : ''Séduction V.I.P: Liste V.I.P où une personne qualifié est choisi pour être séduit intinement; nudité et surplus. Séduction V.I.P est un terme utiliser pour d'écrire poliment une relation sexuelle sans engagement et pour charmer l'individu en exhibiant son corps tel un paon humain.'' Quoi ? **» _(elle est toujours aussi interlocuté)_ « **Non mais avoue que c'est bien trouvé ! **»

\- « **Mais où il a été cherché ça ?! Et depuis quand il utilise cette liste ''**_**V.I.P**_**'' ?** »

\- « **Je ne le sais pas mais il m'a conseillé de l'écouter. Pour Armin. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que cela ne marche pas toujours comme ça, dans la vie**. »

\- « **Ouais mais faut l'avouer qu'il a raison, le schtroumpfs ! **»

\- « **Ouais mais faut aussi penser à sa nouvelle petite amie ! **» l'imitège-je d'une voix aigu.

\- « **On ne sait même pas s'il sort vraiment avec elle. **»

\- « **Moi j'te dis que oui. Voyons ! C'est quasiment écrit sur son fron ! Tu le vois, non ? Il est collé à son Smatphone depuis une semaine ! **»

Rosalya se pince les lèvres, désolée en remarquant le geek souriant bêtement à son téléphone portable. Comme si j'ai besoin de ça, moi...

\- « **On peut toujours faire ce que j'avais dit, non ? **»

\- « **Oublie ça.** »

La sonnerie du cellulaire de la couturière sonne dans sa poche de jean. Son visage illumine quand elle le décroche. Un ''Coucou mon amouuur'' d'une voix mélodieuse m'indique qui est à l'appareil.

Tss, ça pu l'amour, ici !


End file.
